Tom's Riddle
by staplers
Summary: Tom Riddle in an alternate universe falls in love with McGonagall at Hogwarts and brews a love potion to make her love him


Jordan Rouse

Fan-fic draft

**Tom's Riddle**

Chapter One

Scanning the platform of nine and three quarters Tom Riddle felt a wave of pleasure roll down his back. He was returning to the place where his brilliance and charm are revered; the place where he belongs, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He drew in a deep breath of billowing smoke from the scarlet steam engine and pushed his ribs out at the sight of his Death Eaters, making his posture fitting for their leader. With a shanty flick of his wand Tom bewitched his trunk to hover beside him so he would not have to stoop to carrying it the muggle way. "_Locomotor trunk"_, he casually said with a glint of conceit in his eyes, inescapably pleased with himself being able to use his skills and a great wizard again.

"So how was your summer then, Tom?' asked Amealphus Godder, one of his most loyal servants and friend, as the line between servants and friends is non-existent with Tom Riddle. "It was both dismal and disappointing, as expected" He casually proclaimed, Amealphus waited for him to continue but he was determined to make them wait for his words, they were in fact considered a gift by his "followers". This was the game Tom loved to play, like he is a cat and the rest of the people in humanity were mere mice for him to play with. He was the only one who mattered. Obviously not caring enough to ask the other sixth-year how his summer was they made their way onto the train. Tom strutted his way down the corridors to the prefect compartment with two of the other boys from the platform. Here is where he planned to tell them of his latest plot for greatness.

Tom Riddle had done some discovering that summer, he had always been obsessed with his lineage, and for example where did his greatness come from? Why was he so gifted but alone in the world? Surely, he thought his power must have come from his father, his mother having succumbed to the muggle weakness of death, "A flaw I am sure to evade." Thought Tom with a smirk. Over the summer Toms' curiosity peaked and his boredom with the muggle world forced him to go on a summer quest to discover his heritage. What he found however was not what he wanted to hear. His filthy mother had been the witch and where all his glory had come from, furthermore his father had not only not been a great wizard, and he was a repulsive pointless muggle. Being embarrassed of this past Tom had absolutely no intention of sharing his lineage with his followers, he did have a plan to help him forget his past and only be himself, he had never had parents until he discovered them and he was planning to keep it that way. Too ashamed to carry on his polluted fathers name Tom Riddle was planning to become an entire new entity start becoming the greatest dark wizard of all time. A dark lord with no family to weaken his power, no family name even to remind people of his mortality, a pure entity on its own was what he desired to become.

Deciding what mane to take was difficult; having decided to banish any traces of family or weakness having a last name was out of the question. Tom pondered, "only having a first name is much too diva for me, I need something with two words that will haunt the minds of all who dare to even think of it one day." He chuckled with malicious glee at the last thought because it enabled him to fanaticize about his glorious future ruling the wizarding world with terror and dignity. Finally after extensive thought Tom finally settled on a name he thought was fitting enough for any king or ruler.

"Gentlemen, if you would please gather close to me for though my summer was just as repugnant as I expected there has been however a development in my life." The group of young men waited for his next words with all the excitement and joy in their eyes as a two year old in red footie pajamas waiting for Santa to eat the milk and cookies it had left out. "I have decided to continue my work at becoming the greatest dark wizard in history, of course, and I brilliantly decided this summer that the only way to truly become immortal and revered as I intend to be I have to shed all human aspect of myself and submerge my aura into what I have chosen to be. The first step in being this monumental figure is to change my name." An audible gasp ran through the small gathering at this point, a gasp filled with awe and reverence. "The process of my selecting a name worthy was a tedious task, but after much pondering and thought I decided to become a lord, a duke is not respected and calling myself a king makes a mockery of the being I intend to become how did I decide on the second part of my new being I am sure your asking yourself now. I decided to keep traces of these years now with you all at Hogwarts and use the same letters as in my current name just rearranged, finally I came to and arrangement I decided was worthy; thus my loyal gentlemen form now on when we meet and it is just us around I am to be referred to as Lord Voldermort." The four gathered boys all exchanged looks of astonishment, their leader was beginning to transform form the gifted school boy to a man of great power and the name he had chosen for himself was the vehicle for his metamorphosis.

"I hope you all understand the circumstances of my entrusting you fellows with this, my, secret. You will tell no one. You will not breathe a word of this to even you closest friends and relations. I have officially made you all my loyal and truest friends and followers by telling you this. I will reveal my new identity to the world when the world is ready, however the world and myself are not ready yet. I must finish school and gather information before I even consider uncloaking myself to anyone but my loyalist Death Eaters. If any one of you does tell anyone I would expect the others of you to tell me immediately so I can take care of the matter myself." On this last sentence Riddle raised his sleek dark eyebrow as to accentuate the severity of the punishment for any snitching taken place.

Suddenly the heavy wooden compartment door opened and a new prefect stepped into the car. Sliding the door closed with her back to the group all Tom could see was a curtain of soft chestnut waves rippling down a slim back and taped waist. Then she turned, Tom felt his heart skip several beats in his chest, and she was the most alluring statuesque girl he had ever laid his eyes on. Her narrow face had a slightly yellow completion, as if she should be a tan person but refused to go in the sun because it somehow seemed beneath her. Her nose was slightly pointed with several freckles on the tip, Tom immediately wanted to kiss every freckle and count them over and over again. Her green eyes glowed like lanterns, illuminating the rest of her elegant face; she had a purse on her slightly plump lips that merely looked like she was constantly curious. Tom was immediately infatuated. "This is where the prefect meeting is held, right?" she asked revealing rows of medium sized glowing white teeth, perfectly square, with a slight crooked smirk out of embarrassment, not knowing where she was. "Yeah, but I don't think its going to start for a bit, are you new or just a fifth year?" he asked trying to sound casual and uninterested in her. "I am a fifth year, my name is Minerva."

Chapter Two

Over the next two weeks Tom could not get Minerva's enchanting smile and coy language out of his head. He even began to have her voice of sweet honesty echo in his head. Even that very night that he met her he had watched her all through the great feast with every word of the headmaster enthralling her with its wisdom and relevance to her morals and values. He became a man obsessed with both the fantasy and reality of her; she was both beautiful and good, both things seemingly out of his reach. Tom Riddle was a handsome man but he was handsome with cunning and deviance; not holy and right goodness. So his first infatuation of her began to grow into a project of finding out about her.

The first day of classes Tom gathered his Death Eaters together at the breakfast table in order to discuss his latest object to put his efforts towards. "Good morning my loyal servants," oozed Tom with a systematic charm. "As you fine intelligent young men will remember the young lady whom entered the prefects car yesterday; I have been led to believe her name to be Minerva McGonagall and I also have a personal interest in her activities; the relevance of my attention to her activities is of no importance to you all." This last sentence of his announcement was said with a vigor that could only be taken as a challenge to anyone to defy his decree of opinion both on Minerva and the importance of her actions.

"Thus I have made a decision on how this group of friends is to continue its course of actions for the next couple of weeks." He gave the group a grin with this sentence that could only be interpreted as sly and knowing. "You all are to follow Minerva McGonagall in shifts; between classes, in lunch, after classes, everywhere. Her likes and dislikes are also to be obtained, I need to know if she is a chocolate frogs girl or a pumpkin pasties girl, weather she likes smart men or sweet men, weather she enjoys exercise or feasting, do you all understand both the objective and points of your following around this young Gryffindor Prefect?"

He prodded the waiting audience; all of them stared and shrugged in reply waiting for him to tell them what to think. "Did you all not bloody well hear the last phrase of what I just said?! She is a Gryffindor Prefect and she did not know even if she was in the right compartment, she must be a fool and thus the downfall to the Gryffindor House this year for the house cup! She is the perfect candidate for making Gryffindor house look incompetent." His death eaters nodded stupidly in agreement, completely unaware of Tom's actual reasons for following her around and keeping watches on her were completely platonic. His momentous crush on her was a complete mystery even to his closest followers.

In fact his Death Eaters thought him brilliant for thinking of this plan, after all they were intent on winning the house cup and of course thought that whatever Tom's plan was it must be the best plan of action simply because it came from his lips.

Thus their followment of the younger bright student was both trough and honest, Tom found out things about Minerva he could only fantasize about had he not been in a position to have followers as he was. He was informed of her eating habits, bathroom habits, even her laundry schedule. All the information on the beautiful girl made her more elusive and him more drunk with infatuation on her.

Then, one day about two weeks after he set his Death Eaters on her to prowl her every move in the hallways, Tom strolled in to Potions. The dungeon was filled with a thick magenta fog that smelled like roses and clove cigarettes. As Riddle sat at his desk making a halfway attempt to listen to the pot-bellied professor he began to fall into a magenta fog induced stupor.

His mind swirled with images of Minerva's face with fluffy dark pink cotton candy hair atop her pointed face. Slowly the face began to grow a body and legs and formed into her long graceful self. Then a full-on day dream ensued, he was walking across the great hall with a bouquet of yellow tea roses, her favorite, in his hand and a clean nicely pressed set of dress robes on his slim back. She was standing on top of the teachers dining table dressed in a deep powder blue, almost periwinkle mixed with purple, but the color was hard for his foggy mind to name because her robes glinted a different color of the same shade with every move she made. And she was making many moves, dong a seductive proper twirling dance across the long slightly sloping dark oak table, the stars in the ceiling were glinting like princess-cut diamonds above her and

giving her the illusion of dancing with the stars; as their glowing iridescent beautiful queen.

Even Tom Riddle's dream self was trapped by the majesty and subtle seduction of it all; she had to be made into his pet, his glimmering dancer to make him happy with her smile and spirit. She slowly cascaded down the table floating just above the ground almost angelic but more so just powerful with witching prowess and stamina.

"Hello Tom," she spoke in a voice not quite her own mostly comprised of gossamer strength. "I see you have been waiting for me and watching me with your wonderful servants tailing me around school." His jaw was pretty much on the floor, drool partially running from his mouth just form the sight of her. "Yes! Yes!" he pathetically stammered to her like a puppy wanting a morsel from the dinner table. "I have been watching you, you're the most fanaticizing beautiful woman in this school and your wonderment deserved to be paid heed, by sweet duchess!" he oozed with a sweeping bow. A knowing smirk was coupled with her reply: "Both your affections and attentions will be returned with a treasure beyond your wildest dreams. My treasure is something to not be acquired by just any man, it is to be given to only you my dearest Lord Voldemort, you with your power and charm and cunning sexual presence." She drew a sensual finger from her pale delicate earlobe slowly, painstakingly through her angular jaw line to her pouty lips and down into the swelling off white crescents of soft brest tissue spilling over her low oval neckline on the iridescent reflective dress robes.

"The treasure I have to give O Lord Voldemort, can be found here," and with this she took his slim hand in her own and began to draw his hand up her ankle to her pale calf and when he began to caress her milky white thigh…

"Tom, Tom m'boy you must wake up now! Class is over, though I don't entirely blame you for dozing off, that fog given off by my love potions is typically a very encumbering agent in staying awake! That is a key factor is making a worth wile love potion, you should keep that in mind too, because for the record love potions might just be on the exam, ahem, ahem, if you know what I mean." Professor Slughorn looked both satisfied with himself and pompous in his petty advice about the exams while he awoke Tom Riddle, he did however give Tom the most valuable piece of information he had given to him to date; the reminder that there are love potions in the wizarding world. This piece of information served as an incinerator for Tom Riddle as to how make Minerva his; he would simple spark her attention with a love potion.

\

Chapter Three

Lord Voldermort strolled in to the Prefects bathroom with a cauldron and a multitude of potions ingredients. "I will only need this potion to spark her interest, she is a very busy girl and would love me anyways if she were given the chance I am sure, the need to speed things up a bit though is present and I only want to give her that opportunity…" He continued to think in circles while he set up the ingredients on a table he transfigured inside a stall. Tom's morals were barely present, but this girl was the first and only person he had ever had an interest in other than for use as a Death Eater so his last shreds of morality were fluttering around inside his cranium making him second-guess his actions.

Still, though he continued brewing and steaming and concocting the potion even as his thoughts were questioning his hands movements. Finally, after several hours of sweating over a stewing cauldron the smoke emitting from it slowly deepened to magenta. This particular potion requires several hours of sitting after it is brewed, so Tom then placed the contents of the cauldron into a vial and safely tucked it into a pocket inside his robes and strolled down to breakfast with a wide grin.

Scooping mounds of eggs onto his plate Tom addressed his followers:

"Good morning gentlemen, though I appreciate all the work done on this Ms. McGonagall" with this he glanced over at the Gryffindor table to see her laughing at a joke, pearly whites glinting in the morning sunlight, " but I have discovered her downfall and have decided to continue on the plan alone." The five young men exchanged looks of mixed relief and apprehension, they too wanted to be involved but always trust Tom with the plans.

"So what is the plan your going to execute then, Lord Voldermort?" asked Antion LeStrange, a loyal death eater with hushed emphasis on the name at the last.

"None of any of your business." Replied their leader with curt sarcasm and a defiant raised eyebrow.

After breakfast Lord Voldermort only had one class to get through before figuring out how to deposit the potion into Minerva's system. He sat apprehensively in double Herbology, a pointless subject in his opinion, for there was no power behind it. The hours dwindled away and it was finally lunch hour, the time had come. Tom decided to take a gentle approach with her, using prefect duties as his decoy. He noticed her immediately in the stone corridor, gently swaying her delicate hips along as she walked. Three other Gryffindor, two mousey twin boys and a meek looking blonde girl surrounded her; he approached the group with an air of business.

"Hello Minerva, I was wondering if I could steal you away for a minute about something the prefects are planning, top secret you know."

"Of course Tom, would you like to walk with me down to the Great Hall for lunch?"

"I'd love to escort a lovely young woman such as yourself." He slyly slid his arm into the crook of her elbow with this sentiment and began leading her down the hall, and began to wonder to himself if he would even need to use the potion he brewed.

"So what's up? Is there something all the Houses are planning for Halloween I should start to look in to? Am I behind on my duties?" she spat out these questions with such rapid nervous fire Tom was almost taken aback by her insecurities.

"No, no, no dear, you're not in trouble, nor am I here to reprimand you. I actually simply said that to take you away from that group so I could compliment you on how well you have done this year as a prefect."

"That is very kind of you Tom but I am just wondering why you're telling me this when you're in a different house?"

"I was told to tell you this by Professor Slughorn, he thinks you're a wonderful student and a very responsible girl, I am just the messenger." He spoke with a slight chuckle in his voice as to try to put her at ease and put her guard down a little. At this point they entered the Great Hall, and Lord Voldermort was puzzled as to how he was going to get close enough to her food to put the potion in her drink, seeing as how he had run out of lies to tell and they sat at different tables this was quite a problem. He decided to rely on compliments and charm as usual to solve his issue.

"Will you allow me to escort you all the way to your table? It would be a great honor to be seen with anyone Professor Slughorn reveres so much in the Great Hall." With this statement Lord Voldermort knew he had won her over, she began to blush and gave a slight girlish giggle in reply.

"It would be my pleasure to be escorted by you Tom Riddle, you're the famous one around this school." They made their way over to the Gryffindor table with small talk and an easy stride. When they arrived the other Gryffindor gave Tom slightly questioning grins but he oozed his way to lean over her shoulder and slyly dumped the potion into her pumpkin juice while whispering goodbyes in her ear, bid the rest of the table farewell and made his way over to the Slytheryn side. Lord Voldermort grinned secretly to himself as he sat down at his table, he had accomplished his task, and she was sure to come over to his table any moment now and croon over him.

About thirty minutes later while Tom was helping himself to a portion of bread pudding for dessert he heard a spellbinding voice of seduction behind him,

"Would you like me to serve that to you Tom? Or perhaps you would like some other dessert?" Minerva was completely absorbed in staring into the back of Lord Voldermorts head, she was obviously more interested in him than she had ever been with any other person in the history of mankind.

"You my dear may serve me in any way you please, and I will have the bread pudding, my dear" he said with a smirk and pulled her down next to him all the while. The Death Eaters around Lord Voldermort all stared at him in amazement, how did he achieve her servitude? They mentally chopped it up to his cunning and skill, though things did seem a bit odd to them. Tom noticed this and shoveled the rest of his pudding down his throat while Minerva stared at him with loving servitude; then he grabbed her small wrist and dragged her away from the table into the main hall. Thinking of where to go he continued to lead her toward the dungeons; and quickly entered the Slytherlyn common room.

"I have been thinking of you all day, you're the most handsome man in all the world, both wizarding and muggle. I love you, you're so amazing and such a great great wizard, no one will ever stand up to your wizarding abilities. I need to be around you, I want to make you happy I need to do what you wish me too, I am incomplete without you…" Before Minerva could continue babbling on about him, though he did enjoy the compliments, Lord Voldermort sat her down on a giant oak carved love seat with emerald green cushions and placed his pale index finger over her pouty lips.

"What is your greatest ambition?" asked Lord Voldermort, he wished to use this time with her to find out more, see if she was truly the goddess he had envisioned her to be.

"Only to please you Tom. Please let me make you happy; tell me what to do, would you like a snake? Or a snack? Or maybe a kiss?" she batted her long chestnut eyelashes at him on the last suggestion; clearly what she wanted to give him was a kiss. Sadly this is not the response Lord Voldermort wanted to hear, he actually wanted her to be honest so he could deem her as worthy of his affections or not.

"You are more than welcome to kiss me Minerva," he spoke in a slightly exasperated tone, "but what your lord truly desires is for you to tell him about yourself."

"I would love to do anything that would make you happy! My lord? I mean, yes! My Lord! Of course my greatest ambition is to become your wife!" However, when she saw him roll his eyes after her answer she quickly decided to change her answer and stammered, " But after that I would wish to become a professor at Hogwarts, perhaps teach Transfiguration. I would love to help mold young minds, plus I love Hogwarts like a home." Minerva gave a slight blush after this last comment; clearly she thought anything she said about herself was unworthy for his ears to hear. However on the contrary, Lord Voldermort was very pleased with her answer.

"Did you know that my dream is to become Hogwarts headmaster? Do you realize we could rule this school together Minerva? You and I together breeding a race of pure-blooded witches and wizards with the most brilliant educations in the world, building our own dark army!"

"Yes, Yes My Lord! I wish to do whatever you see fit of me! We can rule together!" but after this the haze in Minerva's eyes seemed to slightly clear for a split second, "but you do realize that I am not worthy, I am not pure-blood, but I would be more than honored to be your loyal servant my Lord!" With this the decision was made for Lord Voldermort, there would never be another girl he cared for as much as Minerva after only first sight, and after she had only opened her mouth a few times in his presence she had already ruined the illusion of her perfection. There clearly would never be a woman worthy of his love or even presence for that matter, there would never be any human worthy of his affection.

"The only person worthy of my presence is myself. The only person who deserves to know my secrets and desires is myself. The only person I will ever love is myself." Lord Voldermort thought to himself with a slight grin of conceit, this silly girl had answered the question of whether he really desired to become immortal and rule the wizarding world; she had cut his final connection to humanity with her simple failure of blood status.

"My Lord? Is there anything else I can tell you or do for you to make you happy?"

"Yes, my dear Minerva, as a matter of fact there is something else you can do, I would like that kiss now if you don't mind." With this he pulled her chin up closer and closer to his face with the same index finger previously used to quiet her, he figured the love potion might as well not go completely to waste.

Her lips however did not disappoint him like her words did, she slowly pressed her pouty pink lips to his and began to massage, her eyelashes grazed his cheek with each movement of her head. She put her hands on each side of his face and pulled him closer and closer into her lips until they slowly parted and her soft delicate tongue slowly licked the inside of his lips and made its way inside his mouth.

Then she made her small hands make their way down his neck to his chest and lingered on his heaving heart for a minute, his hands were already firmly cupped around the inside of her lower thighs, waiting to see what she would do next. Just as Lord Voldermort was once again beginning to have his hand let up her milky thigh he was rudely interrupted by Professor Slughorn.

"Tom, Tom m'boy, I ah, don't really know what to say here, you know your not allowed to have people from other houses inside our common room, especially not for um, ahem, the reasons that seem to be taking place here…" Professor Slughorn looked awkwardly around the room at this point apparently at a loss for what to say. Minerva looked un-phased by the incident and seemingly just wanted to continue where they had left off.

"Seeing how your one of my very favorites though Tom I suppose I could let this one go, of course you would have to promise me that this will not happen again though." Slughorn gave a stupid wink at Lord Voldermort at this point. All Voldermort really wanted to do was tell Slughorn he was a stupid fat old codger and curse him; however tom knew this was not an option.

"I'm so very sorry sir for the disrespect, I just really like Minerva and could not find anywhere else to go to see her alone, it will never ever happen again." He cooed with a sweet boyish grin. With Tom's sweet apology Slughorn ushered the two of them out into the hallway and gave him a fatherly pat on the back and told him he was a good boy, a fine boy, one he would claim for himself.

Minerva on the other hand was clearly coming out of her potion induced trance and looked very confused, so, as soon as Professor Slughorn's back was turned he hit her with a memory charm and walked away for her to figure things out for herself.

While walking back to the lunch table Lord Voldermort laughed to himself, had he ever really thought she was good enough for him? How could he have ever even considered her to be close to his equal? He continued to give himself a good laugh at the trouble the younger Gryffindor had caused him, until he saw a display case of the sword of Goddrick Gryffindor and began to wonder how he was going to achieve the immortality he so wished to attain…


End file.
